But Her Words Won't Hurt you Again
by xXxI Run With The WolvesxXx
Summary: What if the rolls between Jacob and Edward were reversed? If Jacob and Bella were bf/gf? And one day the Cullens move to Forks and she just dropped Jacob? JacobxOC a little OCC rated M for- Language, drugs, some sexual themes an l8r lemons
1. Preface

**A/N: Ok, I got this idea from _Daisy of Love _on _VH1. _If you haven't watched it to bad lol jk. But eariler on the show there was this guy nameed Cage. He had all this emotianal drama and crap and a temper. So I thought why not make it into a Fic? But it is more or less like New Moon but not really because Bella leaves Jacob and does not come back like Edward did. Oh and Jacob is already a werewolf, and Bella already left Jacob and his is kinda like Bella but more angry and explosive then Bella was in New Moon. Oh and I also am going to put the break up scean in there, and it will be all in Jacob's POV until I say otherwise and I will tell you when I change the POV. But webers. Now I will stop talking. **

**Soooo.........ON WITH IT!!**

**Preface**

**I looked down at the angle that sat before me. Her face was contorted in pain. Her tiny hands were balled up into fist and were on her legs. Her knuckles were turning white from how hard her fist were clenched. I looked back down at her and wish I could take back the words I said to her to make her look so misarable, and in an intance her arms were around my neck and she was in my lap, pulling me closer to her. She was sobbing and sniffling aginst my neck before she took a moment to calm her self down and spoke.**

"**I am so sorry. But sticks and stones may break your bones....-" Her voice cracked and she let out a choppy sob "But _her_ words won't hurt you ever again. I mean it." She stressed the word 'her'. **

**I slowly wrapped my arm around her tiny waist and laid my chin on her shoulder.**

"**Now where does she live? Because I am going to kick the shit out her fucking ass!" She said her fist balling again. **

**I let out a small laugh.**


	2. Put The Gun In My mouth

A/N: Sorry about not updating my other stories. But I am a little bit in a writers block. But I will work on those other stories after this and Jacob is also 16 in this fic. K, authors note over.

Sooo..ON WITH IT!!

Jacobs POV

It had been about a month since B-Bella left me. It was still hard to say her name even if it was only to myself. I don't know how many times I would go to her house and stay hidden in the forest and listen to her talk to that bloodsucking leach. Never once since we broke up and I've been out at her house has she ever spoken about me. So it mustn't have been enough for her, because my pack is so close to hurting me bad because I keep talking about Be- her and wallowing in self pity and trying so many ways to end this never ending hurt that is building up day by day in my chest. I still hung around with Sam and the gang, but not as much. I was hanging out with the schools "bad crowd" or as other people call them. Their actually not that bad. I have also picked up some bad habits. I drink..a lot but with my high matabilisem it doesn't do much, but I get a little buzz and it helps subside the pain. A little. Also picked up another habit, smoking. Not those crappy cigarette crap the hard core junk. Weed and stuff like that. I am not that big a drugy because I only use the weed and the coke when the pain gets to much. My appearance has changed a lot to. B-Bella liked my long hair so I chopped it all off so now there was just enough to spike. She liked my body the way it was before, so I beefed myself up though I don't need it. I look much different from the last time she saw me. I was almost as big as the big burly leach that was with the Cullen's. I almost looked like I was on steroids. But what ever. I also changed my wardrobe. I look a little "emo" as some would say, but I don't think so. I were tighter clothes, but not too tight. Then that would look funny muscle man all muscles out wearing tight crap. Funny. I wear chains on my pants and spiked bracelets that are about 3 inches wide. Some people in my group think I should wear a spiked coller around my neck, but that would be sad. Me being a werewolf in all acting like a dog. I think not. My personality has changed a lot since she left me. I am more angry, hurtful with my words, distance, depressed sometimes. I am not my happy-go-lucky person anymore. I get violent for no reason, or it seems like no reason, but the people who know me know why I have these out burst. I use, alcohol, drugs and girls to keep me going. Some times it's not enough, sometimes I want some one other than my dad to say they love me or just because we fucked an hour before they say they love me. I want to be able to really know that when that person says they love me they mean it from the bottom of their heart. Cheesy yea I know but I want it. I want to embrace that person and feel the love they have for me radiating off of them when we hug or think how perfectly they fit in my arms. Not a crappy one armed hug or whatever. A hug thats more then a family hug like one that you see in the movies where a sailor has just come back from a war and his wife comes running up to him and they embrace in a hug that says every thing with out saying anything. I want that kind of hug. I know I am a sap at times. It's all her fault, she made me watch Romeo and Juliet with her millions of times and other sappy movies that involved stuff like that.

I placed my hand over the place were my heart used to be and gripped at that spot trying to keep it together. Thinking about her and the times we shared hurt. I took another long puff of my joint and felt the pain slowly leave my body.

"Yo! Jakey boy. You there or did dis shit go to ya head already?" Asked Jara one of my new friends.

"I knew you were a light weight." Kasey [sounds like Casey] said to my right as she took a swig of Smirnoff.

I came back from my daze and looked at them with a smirk. Another thing Bella didn't like was my hard mask that I used to keep people out. So I made it a permanent residence on my face, never once would anyone other than me see me cry or just let it all out.

"Nah, s'all good. Just got a little out of it for a moment. But it's good." I said placing the hand wrapped dope to my lips and took out a long drag till there was about a centimeter left of my "cigarette".

"Hey babe. Pass that jizz over here." I said holding my hand out to Kasey.

"Kaaay" Her words slurred. She was the light weight when it came to alcohol, she could keep it down, but about a quarter of the bottle and she was toasted or on a very high buzz. But it was Smirnoff you can't get that buzz. She must have spiked it.

I took a large swig from the bottle and my face puckered up. I could taste the Vodka and Tequila. Good thing she got the lime flavored one. Both of those go good with lime.

"Damn Kasey. Why do you have to spike every thing you bring?" I asked bringing her onto my lap as I took another swig.

"Cause I want to get you hammered babe. No matter how much you drink you never get drunk...just buzzed." She said looking down but up at me through her eye lashes.

If your wondering why were both calling one another babe. She is kinda like my girlfriend but not really. Just a fuck buddy when I don't feel like going to my house to and sleep alone I call her over. I think she is thinking were in a item because she say's she loves me even when I'm not fucking her, and I don't know why. Because not once have I ever said "I love you" To her. On many occasions it was close to slipping out, but I covered it with something else. But she is a great friend also. She is the one most closest to me other than the pack. Only once as she seen me break down and she was there to comfort me and for once I didn't need the drugs or alcohol to help ease the pain. She made it go away by letting me talk it out.

"Why do you want to see me drunk?" I asked incredulously as I rested my chin on her shoulder.

"Cause I want to know what your thinking when your sober. Ever heard of the saying "Drunken words are Sober thoughts"? I know your hiding things and I want to know what they are.." This time she looked away from me.

This made me kinda pissed. Remember how I said I have outburst? Well here's one for ya.

"Well for one fucking reason. The reason there called secrets is because no one wants them to be told. So trying to get me fucking drunk just so you can find out why I am the way I am. You know you could of just fucking asked instead of trying to give your self alcohol poisoning!!-" By this time I was shaking really bad and Kasey was off of my lap and Jara and Tanner were holding me back so I would not get near her.

"I trusted you. Kasey. I broke down once in front of you and now it seems like you have made it your mission to find what deep dark secret I am keeping.." No my voice was cracking and I was sounding like a venerable 16 year old boy who got his heart ripped to sheds.

That helped calm down the anger. Letting the hurt seep through. But I was not going to break down in front of any of them. Never again will I show I have a week side. As a mater of fact I have no week side, there never was a week side, just a week person. I will not be that person, and if there is anyone to get mad at its at Bella and her damn leach for ruining the perfect relationship me and Bella had.

There was a throbbing pain in my chest but I didn't care no more. I welcomed the pain now. There was only one way to destroy the week 16 year old boy in me and let it all come out and then just absorb the pain and make it the fuel the keeps me here. Alive.

Just as I was about to go on I heard a howl signaling it was my turn to go on patrol. I pushed Tanner and Jara off of me and started to walk away.

"I'm sorry Jake!" Kasey yelled to my retreating back "Please! Can I come over and make it up to you?!" I shook my head and did not answer her. Once in the closer of the forest I shed my shirt and pants and tied them around my calf and changed into a wolf.

This is the part I hate the most. Is having every one being able to hear your thoughts, and know what happened to you through out your day. Luckily I had patrol with Embry. He was still one of the werewolves that didn't pry or try to make me see things better no that Bella was gone.

**Hey man. How'd it go today?** He asked. He sounded about a mile or so away from me.

I guess he was reading my thoughts because in the next moment he was pissed and yelling at me.

**All right! I have let you be the mopey little fuck for a while now. I thought you know it can't hurt to let him be like this. But when you get this pissed off about a girl, trying to help you feel better so you don't look like shit and can be the old you again! You are about so close to shifting and hurting them all! Do you want to be the one responsible for seeing them all scared up or worse..dead.?! Dude get the fuck over yourself and live again don't use this hard shell.." **He was shaking his head. He was very pissed off at me.

So we didn't talk for the rest of patrol. I was left with what he said and with my actions. But I don't really care. That has happened before and they still don't care. They were all high and very thing anyway. Tanner and Jara were hardly holding me back. I was in control over every thing..but my emotions. Damn them!

______________________

We where almost done with patrol when I heard some one's car on the road. There was music blasting from there stereo. I tuned out every thing else and listened to that car as it speed down the road.

Leach.

Was the only word that came to mind. But we couldn't hurt them because it was a Cullen. There was some one else in there I knew who it was, but I didn't want to think that she was with him. I was listing to them talk when the song got turned up.

Put the gun in my mouth and pull the trigger  
I feel so alive here  
Put the gun in my mouth that tastes so bitter  
I feel so alive here  
You're no Jesus Christ!  
You're no Jesus Christ!

I replayed those words in my head a couple times before they started to talk.

"How come you don't like Seether? This song is the best one from them Edward.." How much I missed her voice.

I didn't get to hear what he said because they were gone.

I would have to look that band up and find that song. Embry had already phased back and Seth and Leah were running now. They were yelling about something stupid.

**Jake what the hell are you still doing out here?** Leah asked.

**If I got woken up for nothing I will kick your ass!** She yelled at me as I phased back also and quickly changed back into my clothes. I don't know were I phased back at but as I looked around I saw a house all by itself with a "Sold!" sign on the door and "For Sale sign." There was a black Ford F-150 with green break pads, lift kit, and interior while every thing else was black. Pitch black including the rims which looked like ninja stars.

I stood there staring the truck for a while before the owner of the truck came out of the elegant looking house. Ok it wasn't elegant. But better looking then the other houses around here in La Push.

"Hey you. What are you doing out so late? Don't you have school?" The man asked harshly.

I shook my head and walked a little closer to him "Um no sir I don't have school tomorrow. It's Friday..and I was just heading home for your information."

"No need to get snippy with me! And go home then. I don't want you to graffiti my house!"

I stared at him in confusion "I don't even have a can on me..and what makes you think I would?!" My hands were lightly shaking.

"Because there's a gang around here..and you look like you might be in one. I mean look at how muscular you are. Like damn. If only I was young again.." He said putting his keys into the truck.

"Well I have to go. By the way. My name is Koden Goldsmith. You are?" Koden asked.

"My names Jacob Black. It's nice to meet you Mr. Goldsmith. When are you moving in?"

"In a couple days or so." And with that he was getting into his car.

"Thats cool.." I said rubbing my arm uncounsiously "Well see you later ." I said waving and walking off as he said his good byes.

By now it was 12:00 almost 1:00 in the morning. I was super tired and my body was working on auto poilet. I walked up to my house and opened the door and walked in before I closed the door and walked to my room to find Kasey on my bed playing with her fingers.

"What the hell are you doing here Kasey?" I asked walking over to my dresser and pulling off my shirt and taking of my pants only to put on gym shorts.

"I wanted to talk to you. To make sure you were oh ok.." She asnwered in a small voice, still not looking up at me.

It almost made me want to walk over to her and tell her I was sorry for yelling at her like I did all the other times. But like I said. I was not going to be week ever again.

"Well as you can see-" I said pointing to myself "I am good. So bye.." I said hinting to the door.

"Why did you come in so late?" She asked her voice getting a little louder.

"I had to work. Whats it to you?" I asked kinda of harshly.

"Because I care about you! You need to see some one that can help you with that anger you have!" She said pushing herself off of my bed and walking over to me.

"Well don't care about me. I don't care about you. So there is no reason to care about me. Now will you leave?!" I said in a yelling whisper.

She looked like she was going to cry. She was kind of like Bella in that way. Trying to fight back her emotions until she was alone. Kasey was the suffer alone type. Like when she was 14 and she was living with her mom and her moms boyfriend. Her mom worked as a night nurse so she was left alone with Tom [the boyfriend]. He was a serious drunk and when he was hammered he was violent. She was sleeping most of the time when he was really drunk. He would come into her room and sit on the edge of the bed and and talk sweetly to her to wake her up. Then he would talk her into taking her clothes off then he would ask her to do the same to him. At first when he first did it to her she was unsure of what to do and just did as she was told, but not with out throughing a fight as he laid his body ontop of hers and fucked her. It just became a daily thing. Then he started to beat her thinking it made every thing more pleasureable. Then he would try new things like burning her with cigarttes and things like that. But did she once tell anyone. No. She would go through the pain and just live with it. Even when she came to school looing like she got into a car crash she still said nothing.

Her voice broke as she spoke "You..dont...care...about..me?" She said in choppy sobs.

It hurt a little to see her in pain but I was trying to demolish the week person in me so I fought against it.

"No..I don't not at all." I said in voice that was post to be matter of factly and harsh.

"Of you don't care. Then you wont mind to make love to me one last time?" She asked pleading and pressing her body up against mine. I almost took her there as the blood when down south and left my brain.

"We never "made love"" I said in a mocking tone "We just fucked." I said harshly and grabbed her arm and started pulling her toward my door. "Now leave!"

I saw one small tear roll down her cheek as she spun around and ran out of my house. I didn't care.

"_Lier. You know you want to go find her and make her smile again!" _Screamed a voice I didn't want to hear again.

"_Again! Lier! You know you still love me!" _She screamed at me again.

"Shut the hell Bella and go fuck your leach." I yelled internaly.

I walked to my bed after I closed my door and laid down burrowing my head into the pillow and feel into a dreamless sleep.

**A/N: Soooo!! What do you think of this chapter? Is it any good? Sorry it's short next chap will be longer. And I wont do the break up thing till later when I bring in some one mwahahahhaahahah**


End file.
